Le premier cours
Le premier cours 'is the sixty-eighth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Youtube Description ''No description available Transcript [Video opens with Jeff and Evan walking through a field, Evan is recording. Video is most likely taken from some point in the past.] '''Evan: Oh yeah, this is a beautiful place! spins the camera around. Jeff: It's different isn't it? Evan: Yeah, definitely. Very cool man, it's very calming up here. Evan: Huh, but yeah.. is cut off by Jeff. Jeff: 'It's like you're talking to someone up here, isn't it? ''keeps the camera pointed to Jeff. '''Evan: Well, I'm talking to you! So, yeah. Jeff: No, I mean.. stands silent. Jeff: I got this, when we went to Princetown the other week, I got this, 20 dollar parking ticket. Evan: Okay, that sucks. Jeff: You know, bullshit, yeah, whatever it's 20 dollars. I go in to pay it, wh-what time, when are police stations open? Evan: I don't know, like- is cut off by Jeff again. Jeff: '''That's kind of a redundant question, no? Like, it's an emergency... '''Evan: I guess but like- Jeff: And you know, it's, I don't know, organization whatever, there's no one there. cuts to a dark lit room. The sounds of Vince waking. Vince: Okay... How did I end up here? The fuck? Okay... alright, alright. Fuck, where is it? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... frantically tries to find the camera. Vince: Ah fuck, where are you? C'mon you little fucker... camera, and picks it up. Vince: Oh, thank god. Okay. It's on, fully charged... probably just passed out for a second. Alright. into the hallway and sees Evan sitting in the hallway. Vince: Oh great. Uh... hey. Hey Habit. That's ahh- Evan: One, two, three, four, five... Vince: Do you want- Do you want me go away? I'll go back in. Evan: One, two, three, four, five- steps forth. Vince: '''Habit? '''Evan: One, two, three, four, five... Go away little buddy, go away. Vince: I'll go, I'll go back. It's fine. It's fine. staggers to his feet. Vince slowly makes his way towards Evan. Vince: Evan? No. Evan: '''Vince. '''Vince: Evan, is that really you? Evan: Is that really you? hug, as Evan cries. Vince: '''Oh shit. I thought you were gone man. '''Evan: Stuttering And I- I just remember um, we were gonna summon him- Vince: '''Yeah. '''Evan: Stuttering And then just, everythings been like a fucking whirlwind, and- Vince: '''Don't, don't worry about that right now- '''Evan: Interupting He was hitting you, he was hurting you- Vince: I'm okay, I'm okay. Evan: He hurt so many people. Vince: I know, a lot of stuff happened, I know, I- Evan: I hurt so many people... Fuck, wait no. We don't have time for this. We don't have time for this shit. into pocket and finds a note. He holds it out for Vince Evan: Here. Vince: What's this? Evan: It's for you. Vince: Did you uh- did you open it? Evan: '''Hell no. '''Vince: Here hold this. exchanges the camera for the note. Evan: We're filming everything? Vince: Yeah. Evan: 'Okay. ''opens the letter '''Vince: Want me to read it? Out loud? Evan: I guess. Vince: Dear Vince- Hey buddy, how are you? You've been sleeping for awhile, and I thought you may be a bit groggy and confused, so I sent Evan over to help. scoffs You're next lesson begins with a... comrades back? Evan: 'What? '''Vince: '''Give me that. ''gives Vince the camera. '''Vince: Can you uh- Can you turn around for me? You gotta trust me on this one. shrugs and turns around Vince: Lift up your shirt. Evan: What?! Vince: Just do it there's a note on your back. lifts up shirt, revealing a note in purple reading: Vin, Grandfather's Nickname? Vince: '''And there it is. All in purple. '''Evan: Yeah, him. Vince: 'Vin- comma - Grandfather's Nickname, question mark'. Evan: Is that it? Vince: That's it. That's all of it. Evan: Is that a tattoo? Vince: '''Nah, just kind of looks like sharpie or something. '''Evan: Good, that'd be a shitty tattoo. around. Well... what was it? Nickname? Grandfather's Nickname? Vince: Yeah. Alright hold this. camera to Evan. Evan: '''That's probably a clue or something, right? '''Vince: Yeah, but I mean as far as I can remember I just called both grandparents- grandfathers on my mom, and dad's side... Grampa. I think. Evan: Alright, well what were there actual names then. Fine,we'll start there. Vince: Who calls their grandparents by their actual name? I dunno. I can't remember that. Evan: You don't remember your grandfathers name? Vince: '''No. '''Evan: Well. I mean- think. Because you know it. It's not like you don't know your grandfathers fucking name. Even if you don't call them by thier actual name. What? Vince: I don't remember. Evan: '''You don't remember their names at all? '''Vince: I don't remember either... and it's not- Evan: '''Alright, well I mean, hey- we've been through a lot of shit- '''Vince: No, no, no, no... Not just their names, Evan. Evan: What do you mean not- Vince: '''They're there. The memory is there, I just can't picture them. I can't see their faces. Either. '''Evan: '''Okay. Alright. Well.. well. I mean, hey again. You know, been through a lot, traumatic experiences and all that, you forget. It's not like you lived with your grandparents, it's not like they're your actual parents. '''Vince: '''No, no, no, no, no... Holy shit. Okay, so I'm thinking, oh you know... If I remember my parents, think about them, what they call their... I can't see them either. I- I don't remember any of them. Evan? '''Evan: Okay, alright. Alright, then he fucked with your head. Okay? He just fucked with your memories or something, somehow, I don't know he can probably do that shit- Vince: Yes! Okay! Yeah, yeah he can. Evan: '''See yeah, it's alright- '''Vince: '''But you. '''Evan: Okay, me. Vince: '''You knew my parents. You've been to my house plenty of times, right? What was my, I don't know, what was my dad's name? What did he do? '''Evan: '''Um... I don't know. '''Vince: You take that. takes camera, points it at Evan. Evan: '''I don't know... I don't know. Uh... I dunno, I dunno... I've been over your house. I've met him, you've been over mine... He took them from us. I can't remember my dad. I can't remember my sister. What was my sister's name, Vin? What'd she look like? You were sweet on her for a while, what the fuck did she look like? You have to fucking remember that. '''Vince: I don't- no, no. I don't remember any of that. Evan: It's bullshit. This is bullshit, he can't take that away, he took everything else away from us. He can't take that! Vince: Holy shit. Evan: He can't take that! That's all that I fucking have! Vince: Evan, Evan! Calm down. I need you to tell me something. Evan: '''What?! '''Vince: I'm just thinking here... Think about your house, right? Calm down and think about your house. Evan: Okay what? Vince: '''How many floors were in your house? '''Evan: '''Three. Three floors. Basement, middle and top. '''Vince: '''How many bedrooms? '''Evan: I don't fucking know, I don't know. How many rooms are in my fucking house, man, fuck you. Can't fucking remember what my family looks like, and this particular shit- Vince: That's fine, alright. We're just trying to get shit straight here, right? Evan: Okay. Vince: You're in you're house, right? You walk in, you're up the stairs. Evan: Kay. Vince: What do you see, and how do you get to your dad's room? Evan: Oh, uh you remember. My stairs, you go halfway up my stairs. There's like that rail in front of you and my stairs curved. You gotta, go up the first set of stairs, make a right go up the second set of stairs, and you're in like a plateau kinda. You got my railing there, and you can make a left at the railing and my dad's room is right there. You got the three bedrooms. Vince: No. Nuh-uh. No man Evan: Bathrooms on the left. Vince: '''You just described my house. '''Evan: No I fucking didn't. Vince: Fuck. This has got to be related. No. Evan: No, your house was white hallway, up the stairs, white hallway, on the left you go farther, it's white, and on right- That's where we saw him! That's where we first saw him! That's where we first saw the fucking guy. Vince: '''No, Evan! '''Evan: He was standing there like- Vince: Evan, that is your house. Evan: '''What?! '''Vince: '''You just described to me your house. '''Evan: What the fuck?! Vince: Okay alright- Evan: He fucked with me! Vince: This has got to be related. Here we go, okay. A couple- I don't even fucking know how long it's been. A while ago. I went to our houses. And they were all mashed the fuck together. Right, like I'd walk out of- Evan: They were destroyed? Vince: '''No, they were fine... sort of. I'd walk out of my room, be in your hallway. I'd walk out of someone's fucking basement, and end up in someone's goddamn bathroom. '''Evan: '''How the fuck does that happen? What do you mean like teleported or some shit? '''Vince: Evan. Evan: I mean fuck. Vince: Don't you fucking get it? Evan: 'No. '''Vince: '''It's all one house. '''Evan: '''What? ''camera. '''Vince: '''It's gotta be. '''Evan: The fuck does that mean? Vince: It's all one house, it doesn't make more sense than teleporting, or being thrown from one place or another. Evan: No. What the fuck, how the fuck do you come to that fucking conclusion? Vince: Because I don't exsist. Evan: '''What? '''Vince: Evan, we are fiction. Evan: What the fuck does that mean? Vince: '''Our lives were written for us. '''Evan: '''You can't just say shit like that, you don't fucking know- '''Vince: I know. I know it. Evan: What do you mean you know it? Vince: Something just clicked. Right? It clicked. Now I know. Evan: You're sayin'... it was all fake, everything was horseshit, it was all fucking Truman show, it was all shit. Vince: '''The house was real. '''Evan: But it was more than one house? And how the fuck do you know that? Well, what else do you know? Vince: That's it. Evan: Well, what else? What else about this shit? Vince: 'That's it. '''Evan: '''How come you know that, but you don't know anything, what- '''Vince: '''I don't fucking know. I don't know. I don't know why I know any of this shit, I don't know why I'm in here. I don't know what the fuck is happening. But I do know that. ''to the scene first shown with Jeff and Evan. Later in conversation. '''Jeff: - And I wake up and my brother is right next to me. Next bedroom next to me. And... you know. Dog's fine. Utilities are paid for, but it's like... doesn't matter. What colour was Jesselyn's hair, Evan? Evan: ...Umm. Notes *The video starts with what looks like an early video of Evan and Jeff walking up a hill and talking about an irrelevant topic. * This video is the newest one chronologically (Confirmed by Evan OOG) most likely preceded by Breaking the lease. *In the video, Evan wakes up again, he meets up with Vinny and they both find that they have only small fragments of their memory. HABIT taunts Vinny by writing "Vin, GrandFather's Nickname?" on Evan's back, and they find that they can't remember much. Vinny states that their houses are just one house, when Evan describes his house as Vinny's and vice-versa. Vin goes and and says that it is all fiction, and they're lives were written for them. This concept is understandable but we don't get much circumstances or how the idea works, because that is all Vinny can remember. When Evan asks about the house, Vinny starts the close by saying that it was real, but everything else was fiction. When Evan wants to know more about the idea, Vinny says that that is all he knows, and he is positive about it. The video ends going back to the clip that started the video. * The video basically proves the iteration theory, or gives it more proof that its real, when Vinny starts talking about how their lives are already "written". Category:Videos